Don't neglect spot
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: Data's not feeding Spot, what he doesn't know is that there is a consequence for this action.


Don't neglect spot.

* * *

Hello everyone, welcome to another one of my 1shot fan fictions, in this particular fic, data has been forgetting to feed spot… little does he know, it will be the almost death of the ship

This story was inspired by a certain laser cat at a comic book store… so this should in theory… be interesting.

Anyway, hopefully I can do this one justice… rated k, because I want to do something light hearted and somewhat amusing.

* * *

Data sat in his room, looking over schematics for the ship, I should probably go to Geordie and present my ideas on the new reactor for the ship, previously, the ship had suffered another Romulan attack, and the main reactor was damaged. Spot went up to the android, nuzzling his master and putting his paws on the food dish as if to say, "hungry". "I'll feed you later, spot." "Commander Data, to engineering please". "I am on my way Geordie."

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

Data enters his room, getting situated for the night, true androids don't need to sleep, but then he always has a way to fill his time. Spot wonders up to data, pawing at the food dish. "I'll feed you when I can." Data looked at the cat to see a rather terrifying look on its face. although he didn't know what the emotion meant, he was able to process it, anger. Spot had it with his master, all he ever wanted was some food and he had taken advantage of him, now the gloves came off! The first thing the cat did was claw at his master, finally he sent out a laser, which blew a hole in the wall of data's quarters. This cat was out for blood.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"Counselor Troy, have you seen commander data?" "No, Geordie, I have not seen him, is there a problem"? "We were going to work on the main reactor together". "Computer, where is commander data"? "Commander Data is in his quarters." "He should have been out by now, better take a look at what's going on." Little did he know, a certain angry feline was following him...

* * *

When Geordie entered the room, he was surprised to see a whole in the wall, and a severely injured data. Doctor crusher, take commander data to sick gaaaaa. A Laser went through the engineer's chest.

* * *

"Geordie, what is going on?" Geordie? Geordie! Chief O'brien can you lock on to Geordie and data? "Give me a second… got them." 2 seconds later, a beam of light entered sick bay with the injured Geordie, and a severely injured Data. "I wonder what left them in such bad shape." The doctor turned on her tricorter, it was going to be a rough day.

* * *

In ten-forward

"I win"! riker proclaimed, flipping the ace of spades, beating the captain once again at a game of black jack, this was his 5th and final game for the night. "So number 1, what do you suppose happened to Geordie and Data"? "Not sure, but something's eating them, I am sure of it, all data was talking about was the reactor. "He hasn't mentioned anything about Spot"? "No, why?" "I think the cat might be the culprit of Data's disappearance". "There has been a lot going on the past few weeks, you would think Data would at least look after his feline companion. Suddenly Riker pushed the captain out of the chair, and barely avoiding a laser himself. Captain? Run… Picard and Riker ran out of the bar, leaving a befuddled Guinnan to clean the mess. The captain and Riker ran down the hallway, the cat in hot pursuit. "Captain, where are the phasers"? "You advised I'd leave them at the bridge"? Why are you… Picard was shoved out of the way of a laser yet again. Finally the captain and Riker were cornered… "Do you know why this thing is attacking us"? "No idea, but if I were to guess, I think half the enterprise is in shambles". "What is Spot doing Riker"? Its paws are glowing a bright green… Oh ****, pray that misses us". The two watched in horror as the cat was about to fire, before it fired, riker and the captain heard these words… Pew Pew. Picard and Riker were unconscious following those words.

* * *

Diana decided to go and search for Riker, It had been a long time sense they talked, before she went, she decided to get some chocolate from the computer. As she went through the hallway, she saw numerous wholes where lasers had struck through. Lasers? There have been no Romulan attacks… Wait… Ah, I see… Spot is unhappy with his master, so he's destroying the ship, and its occupants. "I better get a Phaser and set to stun… after that, I'll check on everyone in the vicinity. The bedizoid then retraced the cat's steps, until she found it in the transporter room, about to claw out Chief O'brien's eyes. "Stop, I don't want to… She had no choice, O'brien's site was in jeopardy. As the cat lunged with its claws, Diana fired the Phaser, stunning the cat. , 2 to beam to my ready room. "Yes mam".  
3 days later, Data and the rest of the crew awoke to an angry Diana and Beverly they were glaring daggers at data. "Had you not neglected your cat, none of this would have happened. "Commander, you are now responsible for repairing the wreckage of this ship on your own, and Spot hates you now, so don't go near him. "What is hate, counselor"? "Riker and Picard didn't answer.

* * *

A few weeks later...

* * *

The enterprise was fixed, and everyone was happy all except for a certain cat... Spot wondered into the captain's room to see the food bowl filled to the brim, and a smiling captain Picard watching from a distance. "Go on, enjoy it! Spot seeing the captain, headed into his ready room decided to curl up with him, after a long day of work, and the cat being content of course. they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

The end.

* * *

This was finished already, just wanted to hold off on poasting it, have no idea why. Oh well, at least I know how to do seperaters, so in that respect the wait was well worth it. Hope you all like this. and who knows, I might write more soon! review please, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
